User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/Love Is An Open Door (Walfie OneShot)
All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you Willow was walking up the steps to Anubis House. I mean, she always wanted to go here, ever since she started school at the boarding school. But then, the American girl with the pretty blonde hair came in and took her spot at the house, so she was wait listed. That was the one of millions of doors that was shut in her face. Now that the news has spread around that she is staying in America for some unknown reason, it was her time to move into Anubis House. She opened the door to the house, and bumps into the one and only, Alfie Lewis. I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like '' ''I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue "Sorry," they both said at the same time. "Looks like we read each others' minds." Alfie said jokingly, as he is. Willow, being the girl obsessed with auras and what happens in people's minds, looks fascinated by it. "You read my mind?!" "If you want to say that," he said. "Anyways, are you moving to Anubis?" "Yep! Finally! I've been waiting to move in here for two years!" she said like an excited 4-year-old about a new Barbie doll she had gotten. "This is where I can.. find my own place, you know?" Alfie paused for a minute, looking kind of confused. "Why would you want to move here though?" He was referring to all of the mysteries that lie in the walls of the house. "It looks cool here! And, this is the nicest house, with the nicest people of course." Willow said smiling. "Um.. I'm not so sure about that," Alfie chuckled. "We have Patricia living here." But with you... (But with you) I found my place... (I see your face...) And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! With you! With you! With you! With you! Love is an open door... With Alfie, Willow thought she had found her place at Anubis House already. Yes, she knows that she just talked to the guy the other day, but he was so nice to her, you know? Today, he had asked her if they could play Go-Fish at lunch. No one had asked her if they wanted to play her favorite card game with her before. She says it's an all aged game, and not just for kids. Looks like this door won't be shutting in her face, right? One can only hope. I mean it's crazy... What? We finish each other's— Sandwiches! That's what I was gonna say! "Hey Willow!" Alfie said walking up to their lunch table a couple weeks later. "Did you order-" "Your BLT with a Tropical Punch Kool-Aid? Then yes, I did." "That's crazy." he said while taking a seat. "What?" Willow asked while poking the straw through her juice pouch. "How we finish each other's-" "Sentences or sandwiches?" Willow asked. "Hmm.. probably both." I've never met someone--'' ''Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization Can have but one explanation You--'' ''And I--'' ''Were--'' ''Just--'' ''Meant to be! "You know, I've never met someone who thinks just like me." Willow and Alfie said at the same time, again. "Jinx! Jinx again!" they said. "Ugh, Alfie! You owed me 5 sodas in the past month!" Willow complained. "Our mental synchronization makes up for it, my fellow alien." he said, trying to get out of his.. debt. "You and I were just meant to be, weren't we?" Willow asked jokingly. "Maybe.." Alfie smirked. Even though we all knew it was true. Say goodbye... Say goodbye... To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore! A few weeks later, and what do you have? Walfie! Alfie asked her out, finally. It's been going well on Willow's part for sure, but Alfie's been acting a bit.. weird. "Hey Alfredo," Willow said when she walked into his shared room with Jerome in the morning. "Hi," he said shortly. "Hey.. what's wrong? You seem down." Willow said with a sad look on her face. "I was just thinking about Amber." he said quickly. As we all know, Amber was Alfie's ex-girlfriend. And Willow also looked up to her as a role model. But then again, she kind of had to compete with Amber for the spot in Alfie's heart. "I know you miss her and all.. I mean, everyone does. But you don't- we don't- have to keep feeling the pain of the past." Willow said. Sometimes, she says really smart things, and then really random things. Alfie thought about it for a while, and then came to a conclusion. "You're right Willow," he said with a smile. Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more! With you! With you!! With you!!! With you!!!! Love is an open door... Looks like love is an open door. Willow didn't have to keep getting doors shut in her face as long as she had one door open. And only with Alfie Lewis, who is her perfect match. Can I say something crazy? '' ''Will you marry me? Can I say something even crazier? '' ''Yes! Now, that's a different story. Category:Blog posts